Whiskey Lullaby
by Crystaltear CT
Summary: Rating for suicides, yes this story is related to the song Whiskey Lullaby. It mentions FredAngelina and AliciaGeorge but the primary couple is KatieLee. Too bad they don't have them listed


Author: Crystaltear

Title: Whiskey Lullaby

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings mentioned: Katie/Lee, Katie/Oliver, Katie/Marcus, Alicia/George, Angelina/Fred

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Whiskey Lullaby. I'd be very rich, but I'm not so you all suck... In a perfect world it would be me who owned it but no.... Nuh-uh...

She put him out

Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart

He spent his whole life trying to forget

Lee Jordan walked solemnly away from the door of his long-time girlfriend Katie Bell's room, shaking his head. He just couldn't believe it! After so long of being with her he couldn't imagine her being unfaithful to him, especially when he had simply gone off on the war to fight for the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Why did she have to have his heart? Why, oh why did he have to find them like that.... And why HIM of all people...

"Lee, wait!" Cried the blonde, running out of her room, her sheet clutched nervously to her bare breast. "You can't just leave like that, Lee! I didn't know you were coming back so soon... Is the war over, Lee? Is everyone all right?" With a dark glare the chocolate skinned boy turned to look in her blue eyes. Damn... Why did he have to love her when all she had done was hurt him...?

"I wanted to see you, Katie. The war is over, and I came home to see you... Not to see... that. Damn you, Katharine Bell! I-I can't... I can't stay if you're..."

"Kat, you coming back, love?" The couple both tensed faintly as Lee turned to solemnly view his competition, the man who stole the one he loved from him in only a few short months. She had promised him forever and he caught her with an enemy. With an opposing person that not only hated him, but all of their mutual friends as well. He had hoped that once he'd returned they'd get married and have a family. Obviously, he was wrong. He'd lost her to a snake... A Slytherin... He'd lost her to Marcus Flint. "Jordan."

"Bugger off, Flint. We'll talk later Katie." And with a mournful air, Lee Jordan turned on his heel and walked away from what he once knew and loved, hearing her heart wrenching sob and a thud as she fell to the ground on her knees.

We watched him drink his pain away

A little bit at a time

But he never could get drunk enough

To get her off his mind

George sat beside his wife, Alicia who held their firstborn child lovingly against her chest. Now 2 months old, they baby's dusky skin and reddish-brown hair made her look rare and beautiful. Alicia bent over to lovingly kiss her daughter's forehead as she cooed softly and reached for one of her mother's curls. His green eyes traveled from his wife to his best friend who sat on the chair next to them, a Firewhiskey in hand. It was getting to be a regular occurrence for the young couple's friend to show up at any time of the day and ask to drink with them, to make sure he was all right afterward. While he was drunk he'd hiss all kinds of nonsense about Katie Bell and Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. He'd rant and rant... Until he'd start to sob and fall to the ground. George usually would take him in the bedroom and let him rest it off but things were not improving. If he didn't make up with Katie soon, he'd be frightened for his life...

Lee lifted the bottle and swallowed a lot in one gulp. Alicia was certain it couldn't be helping him much, but it did help to get his mind off of the object of his love. Once again, Lee's eyes clouded over in a dark haze. "She turned me down again, 6th year, George. She said she couldn't, that she was dating Wood and that she loved him.... When I asked her to marry me, and wait for me I thought she would, but Flint... It just doesn't make sense to me..."

"Lee, my friend, nothing will make sense to you for a while." George lightly grasped Lee's shoulder and said "C'mon let's get you to a muggle Taxi and get you home. You can't apparate like this and the baby will need to go to bed soon."

George led his friend outside to where the Taxi was and called it over, before paying for Lee to be taken back to his muggle home (He wanted to find a place Katie wouldn't look for him in). George didn't know that it was the last time he'd ever see Lee again. Lee walked up the stairs to his apartment, very carefully, and when he got inside he sat oh his bed muttering as he wrote. With the paper written he sat upon the bed.

"No one listens to me... I want them to understand... And why...?" He sobbed harshly. "Can't I...?" A tear fell down his cheek. "Get her..." The tears poured down as he fell upon the ground. "Out of..." He hit his fist against the nightstand and the drawer fell out of it, crashing by his head. "My head!" When he opened up his clenched eyes, he saw the pistol laying not even a foot away from the bottle of Firewhiskey he'd carried with him back home...

Lee shook his head. 'Don't be stupid.' He criticized himself roughly, as he leaned forward and clasped the bottle, taking another swig from it. His eyes drifted back to the pistol, eyes narrowed as an image of Katie flashed once more before his eyes. His hand closed over the pistol as he turned the barrel to his temple. Tonight, she'd leave his mind for good...

Until the night

He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

He finally drank away her memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

Timmy Johnson had an apartment below Lee's and his eyes shot open at the sound of the gunshot. That was _definitely_ not normal. Turning quickly on his bed, he dialed the number for the police. "We're on our way..." 'Please,' begged Timmy, 'Let it have been my imagination.'

George awoke in the night in a cold sweat. He'd had a dream that Lee had done something... well... stupid. So he turned over to look at Alicia. Brown eyes met his as she looked to the baby monitor at her side. Alicia stood up and walked into the other room in the duplex they shared with Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Knocking on the door of the room, Alicia called "Angie, will you listen for Trini? She's sound asleep, but George and I forgot something.

The rustling of clothes followed her words as Angelina called back "Yeah, give me a minute?"

"Okay." Alicia went back to the bedroom just as George finished dressing. When Angelina entered their room they both apparated into Lee's room. Alicia's jaw dropped and she tensed before turning to cover her face on George's shoulder.

"Oh, God..." George hissed, wrapping his arms around his wife as they apparated away from the scene of the crime. They escaped from the sight of Lee's body, sprawled on the ground face in a pillow, an empty bottle of Firewhiskey at arm's length.

Angelina and Fred were waiting in George and Alicia's room when they reappeared, Alicia sobbing and George looking pale and as if he was about to vomit. "What's wrong?" Angelina demanded. George proceeded to tell his twin and his girlfriend exactly what he and his wife had seen.

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that says "I'll love her till I die"

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

The next day they called Katie who had been soundly sleeping in her room, alone. She regretted every day the single night she'd spent in bed with Flint. With the distance between herself and Lee she really didn't know what to do. She needed comfort and love, and there was Marcus Flint, smooth talker and the sexiest Slytherin she knew. It was easy to see why she'd do it. If only she could have resisted his Slytherin charm—no use fighting it now. It's done and over with. She couldn't help it if Lee walked in at the wrong moment. The phone rang, so she answered it. "Katie Bell speaking, hello?"

"Katie? It's Angelina." Katie sat back on the bed and stretched out readying herself for their regular idle gossip and girl talk. It was a bit early for it, but the instant something happened to Angelina she _had_ to tell Katie.

"Angie!" Katie cried happily, pushing back her blonde locks. "What's up?"

"Katie, you sitting down?" Angie whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse and broken. Immediately, Katie sensed something was up.

"Yeah, I'm sitting on my bed. What's wrong?" A long silence fell. Angelina seemed to be putting all her strength in her words, and Katie was the most upset because whatever it was must be hard for Angelina to say. Angelina had a way with words and spoke so often, this long silence was nerve-wracking.

"Katie..." She said finally. "It's Lee."

"What happened to Lee?!"

The rumors flew

But nobody knew

How much she blamed herself

For years and years

She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

Three years had flown by. Three long years, and the whole time all Katie could dream about was Lee and her life had she not been unfaithful. It was all her fault! If it wasn't for her Lee would still be alive! They'd be happily married, a small family—just like George and Alicia... Like Angelina and Fred... It wasn't supposed to be like this! "Katie?" The blonde sighed in exasperation. Ever since Angelina and Fred moved out and she moved in it had been Hell.

"I'm up Alicia."

"Can you watch Trini for a while? I have Quidditch practice and I didn't know about it 'till this morning. And George is at the Shop."

"Yeah, sure." Katie opened the door and took the three year old from her mother's arms. Trini's brown eyes widened in delight to see her favorite 'Aunt' there.

"Aun' Kaki is gonna wasch me, mummy."

"Yes, dear. Mummy has to go to work today. You be good... And thank you Katie."

"Any time." Trini clutched Katie's robes and waved goodbye to her mother as Katie took her in her room to play with an enchanted lion that stalked around the room, roaring and 'eating' other little toys. Katie went to her little refrigerator and got out some breakfast to make it. As she opened a cupboard door a picture fell out. She knelt down to pick it up then stopped dead in her tracks.

She finally drank her pain away

A little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough

To get him off her mind

Until the night

Lee's smiling face greeted her as he waved, looked around then waved again. Katie backed away from the picture, tears coursing her cheeks. Turning quickly, she pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and took a deep drink of it. Oh, how ironic it was that she did to herself as Lee had done. She lifted the picture, her eyes starting to glaze over as she rushed into the other room. She heard little Trini in the bathroom, so she rushed to the bedroom door and locked it firmly, before she went to a little hidden drawer underneath her bed and pulled out the pistol she had stolen from an evidence bag in the police station (you can't be friends with the twins without learning a thing or two!). She lay down on the bed, looking at Lee's face, before closing her tear-stained eyes and lifting the barrel to her head. Opening those eyes she gazed into Lee's loving face as she pulled the trigger...

She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

Fred had just apparated into George and Alicia's home to get an order sheet that George had forgotten. To his surprise his niece ran up to him and tugged on his shirt. He looked down into her dark eyes before he knelt down and asked curiously. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Aun' Kaki won' open da door to her woom. Unca Fred, will you open da door?" Fred eyes shot to the closed door before he ran to it, just as he heard a gunshot.

"Shit! Katie! Katie, no! Alohamora!" The door flew open but Katie was facedown on her pillow, a picture clutched in her fist, the pistol lay discarded on the bed. Little Trini stood in the doorway as Fred trembled next to the bed. He could see where the tearstains marred her beautiful face, but she looked at peace finally. Turning, he scooped little Trini up in his arms then raced out of the room to get an auror. It was too late to save her, but someone had to get it and Fred couldn't see her anymore...

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Alicia stood at Angelina's side, holding Trini on her hip, George's arm around her shoulders. She held back unbidden tears as they all spoke one by one of their dear friend. When it was Alicia's turn she passed Trini to George and walked to the head of the group. Her eyes lowered onto the casket that was about to be lowed. She briefly admired the oak coffin, knowing Katie would be content with it, beside Lee for all time. She cleared her throat.

"Katie was one of my best friends. We were together through it all, and yet she felt so many emotions I didn't know were playing through her. I really don't know what to say except that at least she'll be happy now, content and peaceful. She wanted to make amends with Lee for so long, but he wouldn't speak to her. I don't blame him for that either. They broke each other's hearts, but maybe now they can make up and be happy. There is another place, somewhere and that's where they'll sit down and talk... That's where they'll make up and relive their love once more. I mourn a friend's departure, but I rejoice in her love that she will undoubtedly find once more. Thank you for your friendship, Katie." Alicia turned and walked back to her husband and daughter who were waiting patiently.

"If that will be all..." The priest said. Little Trini jumped away from her daddy and ran up to the front. George made a move to go and fetch her, but Alicia held her back.

"My aun' Kaki was da best and I will miss hew lots. But if she's happy den why should we be sad? I wuv her, and she wuv's me bud dat's enough foh me." The funeral closed as the casket was lowered. The group walked away eyes lowered and tears falling, but they were at peace.

Up in the top of the tree Katie's ghost sat on a branch kicking her feet. A voice timidly called up to her. "I've been waiting for you Katie. You never come and see my grave anymore. But you're here now. Can we talk?"

"Can we talk when we get there, Lee?" The other figured nodded and beckoned her down. Together, they floated off, hand in hand.

"I love you."

The End

Author's note: Corny, but it hit me one day as I was sitting in the car, driving and the song came on. 's been haunting me for days now but it's written. Short. Bittersweet. I have a longer version of it in the making, the story of before and after. Don't think I'll get any reviews for it but that's okay. It's fun and that's what matters.

CT


End file.
